


like you do

by luvloic



Series: xoobi kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Oral Sex, vague size kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvloic/pseuds/luvloic
Summary: day two- face sitting; sehun wants minseok. and minseok wants sehun on his face.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Series: xoobi kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950625
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	like you do

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from joji's song. please read the tags;;; enjoy ;)

Sehun has been harvesting feeling for his hyung for a while now. 

At first, he didn’t think much of it. He’d had crushes before and figured this was much the same, yet with time his attraction didn’t fade. He admired Minseok from afar, watching him grow with their group and adjusting as their popularity grew and grew. He picked up dances quickly, memorized his lines quicker, and he’s just  _ so hot. _

A few years later, and he’s still perfect in so many aspects. Muscles filling out his small frame, dancing beautifully, singing admirable, and now… a friend. They had all grown to be friends. Minseok was  _ his  _ hyung. 

In the beginning, it was friendly hugs, maybe small pecks on the cheek. Sitting next to him in the van, talking to him prior to shows, hyping each other up in the heat of the moment. But it grew. It grew into Minseok luring a young shy Sehun out of his shell into their group’s social circle, into the  _ world’s  _ social circle. An ear when there was no one else. A trainer, a dance partner, a work out bro, and then a friend.

But then it grew more. Sehun shot up like a tree, lean muscle laced his arms, long legs like a glass of water. Minseok dragged lingering fingers over new biceps. He watched out of the corner of his eye for  _ someone’s  _ gaze when when he strips off his shirt on, when he grinds, when he wants attention from  _ someone  _ on stage.

And Sehun didn’t think he could hold it in anymore. 

The first strike comes late one night at the studio. Sehun’s dripping sweat and  _ annoyed  _ because he couldn’t lock down the sequence for the outro beat and in comes Minseok, at almost midnight with a gatorade in hand and a towel around his neck. 

“Need a set of eyes?” He asks. From the look of it, he was in another studio next door, sweat sticking a muscle tank to his chest, hair wet. “I think I’ve finally figured it out.”

Sehun only nods, short. Minseok hits the music, and Sehun starts, body gliding to the music until he hesitates one second too many and his legs freeze up. 

“Here,” Minseok stands from where he was cross legged on the floor, hitting the music again. He dances, body moving so  _ effortlessly  _ each beat stringing through him and only building him up further and further until the song’s end is there. He pops his shoulder and a hand slides down a muscled thigh, narrow hips angled out, before he looks at the younger. “See?”

Sehun’s mouth is dry. 

The second strike comes only minutes later. 

“Yeah, I think I do.” Sehun answers. Minseok nods and presses play.

Sehun glides the same way and then the he just freezes for a second too long  _ again _ and his movements aren’t dramatic or spaced out enough, and then Minseok’s hands are on him.

“No, no. Here,” Minseok nudges Sehun’s legs wider with his foot, and small hands angle his hips centrally. “You start here,” Minseok says quietly, and then drags Sehun’s arms out, pulling his torso up and back. “And then you slide down and pop your shoulders.” 

His touch feels like fire. It feels like everything he’s ever wanted and Minseok’s soft voice at his shoulder raises goosebumps on his neck, hands just pushing and pulling him as he clicks the music on for what feels like the fiftieth time.

They glide through the dance together until Minseok steps back and clicks play. “Now you, alone, go.” 

Sehun goes, still feeling the ghost of Minseok’s hands dragging him along and before he knows it, the song is over. 

Minseok claps. “Such a good boy.” 

He feels… aroused. 

The third strike starts with Sehun in bed a few nights later. He’s alone in their group’s dorm, almost nine at night, door locked, porn on his phone, and a hand down his pants when a knock drags him shirtless to the front door. 

“Minseok?” Sehun asks. He has his own apartment, and no one else is home. Which means he’s here for him.

“Sehun! I’m bored.” He huffs, and Sehun pulls back letting him in. “Everyone’s out doing things with people except me.”

He looks at Sehun while kicking off his shoes.    
  


“Well, until now I suppose.”

Sehun’s at a loss. “So, uh, why are you here?” He asks.

“To do things with  _ you,  _ dummy.” Minseok says, an index finger booping his nose. 

So do things they do.

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Sehun asks sitting on the couch. 

“Hm.” Minseok taps his chin. “I actually don’t care.” 

Sehun sighs. “Then  _ why  _ did you insist on watching a movie,  _ Minseok _ ?” 

“Because maybe I just wanted to sit with you on a couch in a dark apartment,  _ Sehun _ .” Minseok rolls his eyes at him. “But maybe I wanted something else too. Who knows.”

Sehun blushes, cheeks reddening.  _ Act dumb, act dumb, act dumb. _ “But why?”

Minseok leans closer and Sehun’s eyes go impossibly wide. Their faces inches apart and Minseok’s sharp eyes sliding down him. 

He whispers, “Maybe because I want to eat you.”

Sehun gulps. Minseok leans closer.

“I want you to sit on my face, Sehun. I want to split you open on my tongue.” He teethes at his ear, and Sehun is  _ trembling.  _

“I-I-” Sehun doesn’t know what to say. All of his dreams being whispered right into his ear on his couch in his shorts. “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“I’ll be waiting.” Minseok purrs lightly.

When he comes back out, Minseok isn’t on the couch.  _ What? _

He wanders down the hallway and his room’s door is wide open. Minseok’s sitting against his headboard, legs spread as he waits. His eyes find him.

“C’mere baby.” Minseok pats his lap, and Sehun’s mouth is a desert. 

Sehun goes. It almost feels awkward how  _ big  _ he is but then Minseok runs those same hands all over him, and all of a sudden he’s small, he’s  _ tiny  _ in Minseok’s grasp. They’re magic, those hands.

They spill over him like praise, pour over him like gold coating him in the purest forms of attraction. Over his tiny waist, over soft thighs, squeezing his ass through his boxers, and  _ god  _ he’s been waiting for that for so  _ long. _

“Hey,” Minseok murmurs freezing. “You want this, right? As in this isn’t me being a total creep?” 

“Nah, you’re not ‘being a total creep.’” Sehun laughs, lacing his hands behind Minseok’s neck and smiling as he slots their mouths together. 

Minseok breaks them apart first. “Good. Now sit on my face.”

Sehun only laughs louder and stands to kick off his boxers while Minseok scoots down the bed. Sehun reaches into the bedside table and slaps his bottle of lube on the nightstand next to them.

“Just in case you, ya know,” Sehun murmurs, “Need it.”

Minseok only smirks up at him. “I won’t.”

His hands slide up Sehun’s thighs and pull his cheeks apart. Sehun grips the headboard, white knuckled as Minseok’s tongue licks a fat stripe right over his hole. Sehun gasps. 

_ “Minseok!”  _ Minseok points his tongue and stretches open his rim, hands pulling Sehun’s ass even further down. His mouth drops open, and Sehun lets out a long moan as he grinds down, “O-Oh my  _ god.” _

His tongue pushes farther and farther, spit slicking up as Minseok sucks hard at Sehun’s entrance. Sehun’s already dripping and needy and he forgot how hard he already was, but this is most  _ certainly  _ not helping. It’s so much  _ warmth _ . It’s wet and hot and  _ good. _

Minseok rocks Sehun down on his tongue, fucking in and out, only stretching the taller out more and more. Minseok groans. Low and loud. Vibrating through Sehun in the entirely best way possible. 

Sehun shakes on top of him and the headboard squeaks as he humps down, sinking onto Minseok’s tongue as far as he’ll go. The smaller reaches up and pushes two fingers into Sehun’s ass around his own tongue. 

Sehun can’t stop it before orgasm builds in him, boiling up inside, a fever. He hasn’t even touched himself, and yet Minseok has him whimpering on his tongue, holding him open as he eats him out from below, dragging him closer and closer to the edge with every lick. 

“M- _ Minseok  _ hy _ ung!”  _ Sehun screams and shakes, fucking his hips down as Minseok just feasts. He takes his tongue out and pants against his hole, nose swiping against taint. 

“Go ahead, baby.” He kisses his entrance, chin spit soaked, and fingers scissoring in the other. “ _ Come on my face _ .”

Orgasm overtakes him like a tidal wave, washing over him, leaving him nothing but  _ open.  _ He cries and jerks, hips bucking as white ropes spurt from an untouched cock, shoulders sagging as he rests his head against the headboard. Bliss and euphoria and  _ did that really just happen?  _ settle in his stomach before the older’s patting his thigh, letting him fall to the bed. 

Sehun only rolls to his knees in front of Minseok, presenting all  _ pretty  _ for the smaller, his chest still heaving, and Sehun pants, “Your turn.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> phew! sexy stuff! thanks for reading;; this was longer than planned but hot to write so def a lil soft spot of mine. hope you enjoyed!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/xiuwusoo)


End file.
